His and Her Stories
by The-TimeWasters
Summary: Not every story have a happy ending, and this one will make u cry until u die! read to find out! ...PLZ READ! R&R!KanaHatori


**His and Her Stories¡­**

"Drip, drip, drip." the rain dropped lightly onto the roof. The heavy gray clouded flowed around the ancient residence. Slices of rain fell harder as the thunder rumbled deeply; everything was depressing with a hint of loneliness. Inside the large yet lonesome residence, in one of the rooms, sat Hatori Souma in front of his desk, staring at the rain in deep thought. On rainy days like that, he could never concentrate on anything, because his mind was on someone else¡­

"_What does snow become when it melts" she asked curiously, like a child. "Water." Answered Hatori without looking up. "DOODOO!! Wrong, it becomes spring. I love spring most." She turned around and smiled cutely at him brushing her hair away. _Hatori smiled a little at the warm memory. It was spring again, and spring reminded him of her.

That was the first question she asked him when they first met, she was to be his assistant. But as time went by, she took up more space in his mind. He remembered when he received his first gift from her. It was small, yet sweet enough for him to remember.

_ Hatori stiffed a yawn from working; he put away the file he had just read and moved on to the next one. Kana had been acting weird all day, but she wouldn't tell him why. As worried as he might have been, he kept it to himself and went ahead to work. The clock ticked silently into the night and both worked in silence. Suddenly Hatori noticed how bumpy his next file was. He opened it up and there stood a little delicately rapped box, with a little attached tag saying: To Hatori-san, from Kana-chan. The little gift surprised him; he turned around and saw her hiding shyly behind her file. "It's a present for you, Ha-san." She blushed behind the folder. "Thank you for helping me with everything." She said coming out blushing a little from behind the folder and made a little face. He's eyes softened and smiled a true smile in years, "No kana, I thank _you."

Soon after that, Kana became a major part of his life. Slowly he fell in love with her and his heart began to soar open like the gate to heaven. They made their steps closer toward each other each and every day. On a warm summer night, they shared their first kiss under the lovely yet simple sakura tree. Simple, just like their love. He's heart, once as cold as snow, melted under the warm spring, her love. He thought he was the happiest man alive, until she found out his true form.

"_**POOF!"** Puffs of little blue clouds filled the room completely with a blinding light. Kana closed her eyes out of sudden surprise and opened up to a sea horse on the ground in front of her, right where Hatori used to sit before she embraced him. Her eyes enlarged out of panic and confusion. She started to panic greatly now, the seahorse was flapping its little wing and seemed to be breathing heavily. "AHHH!!! Seawater?? Fresh water?? What do I do?? Hatori!!!!!" Kana screamed in pure terror and waved her arms in confusion, as if there was no tomorrow. Finally after a while of panicking, she picked up the little seahorse with her shaky hands and carried to the washroom. Quickly, she filled the bathtub with hot water and gently slid the creature into the tub, while praying for it to live. After a few minuets of tranquility in the house, another blinding light mixed with cloud popped out from the tub. An annoyed Hatori sat soaking wet in the tub with an astonished Kana beside the tub. She helped him out and fetched him some clothes. _

He chuckled a little remembering the shocked expression on her face. It was cute and funny at the same time. But at that time, he was terrified; terrified that she would fear him and leave him to be alone once again.

_Hatori sat on the floor inaudibly, while Kana dried his hair kneeling in front of him. The aura in the room was dark and dense, betting on his chance of losing everything, he spoke first. "You know, if you placed a real seahorse in hot water, it would probably be dead now." she giggled a little but deep inside she started to understand more about Hatori. She finally understood why Hatori had never hugged her, he was afraid that someone might find out his secret. So he kept his distance from people, even from his loved ones. They stood in silence for a long time, until Kana gained up her courage and broke the stillness in the room. "It's ok Hatori, you don't have to hide from me. Please don't be afraid of me, don't reject me. I am glad I met Hatori, and I do not regret falling in love with you. Please stay with me, please." Her voice was quivered with emotion, and her tears fell one by one on to the floor. Hatori"s shoulder shook with emotions, his__ tears were overflowing. For the first time in his life he felt as if he was forgiven from something. He felt as if he was saved. Just as frozen snow melts away by the spring breeze... the tears didn't stop. It kept flowing, like the warmness inside his heart¡­it didn't stop. _

The rain cooled down a little, the rumbling sound of the thunder no longer existed in the now lighten sky. He turned his head away from the window and looked up at the shelf on top of his black working desk. There was that picture, the picture of Kana standing under the newly bloomed sakura tree in the warm spring. A time like now, a time of new growth and beginning. But for him and her, it was a beginning to a tormented experience.

_Right after the New Year came, Hatori and Kana decided to marry and live together forever. On that faithful day of the newborn spring, he and her made their way to the main house of the Souma, where Akito lived. He knew that Akito would not be happy, but he still took the chance and faced the challenge. As he sat in the middle of the room with Kana behind him, he felt nervous and a little anxious. He swallowed the gulp inside his throat and said he will marry Kana soon. Suddenly Akito exploded with anger and yelled: "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MARRIGE, I WILL NOT!!" he got furious and threw a pot onto the ground. The pot shatter into piece, like his and her dream. One of the pieces flew into one of Hatori's eyes and bruised him greatly in the eye and the heart. "Hatori, what's wrong?" Shakily, Akito knelt down in front of the injured doctor and saw blood rushing down onto his pale cheek from his slashed eye. He wasn't sure what had happened. Akito pointed a guilty finger towards Kana and screamed in a shrieking voice: "It is all your fault, Hatori"s hurt, it was your fault!!!!"_

_Hatori stayed there, with his left eye bleeding, looking at Kana with warmth inside his eyes. But she wasn't looking at him. She was shocked, shocked from Akito. Shocked from 'her fault' of hurting Hatori's eye. Akito kept on blaming Kana for everything, while Shigure rushed in and held Akito back. "__Can you get rid of the curse on the Sohma family?! Can you?! You can't even get rid of the curse, you are useless!!" screeched Akito loudly. But it mattered not to Kana anymore. She clasped onto her knee, her eyes filled with horror. Her mind closed and stopped thinking about anything. She became ill. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, she just kept on crying and blaming her self. She was no longer the Kana Hatori knew, she changed and clasped with no more will power. _

_Akito suggest him to erase her memory, "It's the best thing for her and you" said Akito tugging on his tie lightly. "That way she won't have to suffer from her mind anymore, she will be free."Akito whispered into his ear. "__Deep down, she actually wants to be freed... she actually wishes to forget. Erase her memory, Hatori". _

_ It was snowing again, just like when they had met 2 years ago. She sat in the middle of the dark, blue room, with Hatori in front of her. "Wouldn't it be better if we had never met, Hatori?" she whispered sadly. His heart shook after hearing what she said. He looked at her straight in the eyes and got ready to erase her memory. __'Even hurting others, making them cry¡­ For an order, I ignored everything... and erased their memories. But my most precious person's... most precious memories... now I had to erase them with these hands... This is my punishment!' he thought bitterly as he puts his hand on to her forehead. "It's all alright now Kana, don't worry. You don't have to suffer anymore. One day you will find someone who will make you truly happy." He told her in a gentle voice. She closed her eyes and said her last words to him: "Hatori... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry..." with a small blasted white light, her body feel backward to the ground. His tears streamed down his face, overflowing. "I'm the one who should be sorry... I couldn't protect **us."** he whispered softly to the air, into his dying heart._

One tear escaped from his dark emerald eyes and fell onto his lap. He owed Kana and him self, a lot of things, a lot. Outside, the rain had stopped; the sun was peering out the gray cloud. A small knock was heard in the background, he wiped his single tear away lightly and straightened up him self. He whispered a little "come in" and the door slid open slowly, as if it was uncontained. He turned around and surprise filled his face. There stood Kana smiling cutely at him, just like the first time they met.

(A/N Hi, Haipaa here, wrote this soo long ago, just thought that i would show it to everyone. if u have something to say, please send me a review. thank you, just click the little blue botton on the down left corner. bye bye)


End file.
